Matespritship
by Consortium Regimatrix
Summary: He thought it was about time to ask. (Gift thing for my friend on MSPARP (he's Zach and I'm Karkat). These two are so cute you don't even know.)


How long had it been? A week? And Karkat still hadn't found the bulge to ask him?

You had to cut him some slack, though. Zacharie was...well, he was important to Karkat, more important than anyone had ever became to him in such short time. Although...it wasn't really that short of a time, was it? They'd more or less "known" each other for a good month or two, if not more. And their first real meeting had been such a big deal... He still had the scars.

Karkat supposed that was when it all started; when Zacharie had shown that sliver of kindness to take care of him while he was wounded, even burdening himself with two highblooded idiots in the process. He had no obligation to, he could have just slipped out like generally everyone else, but he stayed. Had even been the one to offer to look after him. Who does that?

So maybe it was time for Karkat to ask him. Since that time they'd grown near inseparably close, and just recently had revealed their red feelings for each other. Or, well, at least Karkat had — he wasn't sure how Zacharie facilitated his feelings, though he figured it was mutual nonetheless. Regardless they were obviously a thing now, but...it just wasn't official.

Currently he was sitting on the couch, curled up next to the winged man and watching a movie. It was one of the rare times when no one else was here, and when Zacharie would take off his mask. Karkat honestly didn't mind the scarring of his face — found it endearing, even — and wished he could see it more often, but he if no one else understood what it was like to want to hide such an atrocious secret. He never said anything about it, and Zacharie was just as tight-lipped. He didn't like to talk about his past, or where he came from, but Karkat supposed that was alright. He hadn't asked Karkat about his own origins either, so it was a fair deal, for now.

Shifting slightly, the troll finally spoke up. "Zacharie?" He asked, refusing to let himself back out of this now.

"Hmm?" He hummed, rubbing gently at Karkat's shoulder in acknowledgement.

"...Will...will you be my m-matesprit?" Goddamn his stutter. Zacharie paused for a short moment, and Karkat felt as though he might burst from nervousness if he didn't say something soon.

"What's a matesprit?" He asked finally, though the tension didn't leave the Cancer's body.

"It's...uhhh..." 'Human term human term...' "...a...boyfriend?" Wow he hoped that was right.

"Oh." Zacharie chirped as if in pleasant understanding. Karkat held his breath as the other shifted to look at him properly. "In that case, I'd love to be your matesprit." He smiled, and Karkat could detect a hint of nervousness in doing so, but he found it the most captivating sight.

"Really?" He squeaked quietly; Zacharie nodded.

"Really." He lifted his hand to brush lightly at Karkat's cheek. "I love you, Karkat." Karkat blinked silently a few times until Zacharie realized he was holding back tears, and he brought both hands up to softly cradle the troll's face. "Mon cher, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His thumb brushed across an ashen cheek, catching a stray tear.

"I'm not crying..." Karkat protested, raising his own hands to cover Zacharie's. "I'm just...it's just dusty in here." Whatever. He knew Zacharie knew better than that and he didn't care. He was simply elated to hear the words. "I love you too, idiot." He all but threw himself onto Zacharie, who reciprocated after a short moment of shock. His wings ruffled and folded around them, and Karkat didn't think he'd ever felt so secure in someone's arms. He pressed his face into the merchant's shoulder, hoping to hide his pitiful tears in the warm sweater he wore.

Zacharie nuzzled him back lovingly, still smiling in spite of himself.

After the fact the two just ended up sitting there, holding each other and reveling in the afterglow of their new matespritship. Karkat remained in Zacharie's lap, straddling his legs as the other held him contentedly. It wasn't until Karkat opened his eyes, forcing himself from the edge of sleep, did he fully realize their position.

He pulled back suddenly, drawing a questioning look from Zacharie. "Is something the matter?" He asked, seemingly clueless. Karkat swallowed, heat slowly rising to his face as he searched for an excuse to move.

"Uh...no, but...um..." He cleared his throat, eyes darting to the side. "Uh...we're...kinda..." He really didn't know how to put it without embarrassing himself further, so he glanced down between them then back up at Zacharie, willing him to understand.

It took him a moment, during which he blinked several times and stared in confusion, but the realization finally hit him and his face grew as red as Karkat's felt.

"Oh...uh..." He trailed off, and Karkat cursed himself for making this more awkward than it needed to be. But then Zacharie's scars stretched and his hands traveled up Karkat's back to hold him more securely. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly, catching the troll's surprised squeak as he pressed forward.

Karkat's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly melted into the kiss, butterflies rolling in his stomach as Zacharie pulled him closer. His hands came to rest on his shoulders, and the winged man broke the kiss to nip lightly at his chin, trailing his lips down his throat, and brushing his teeth along Karkat's skin until he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He bore down there with a harsh suck that made Karkat gasp, fingers curling on Zacharie's shoulders as he pressed his lips together to suppress more noises. He felt the merchant's lips smirk against his skin, followed by a slick, wet tongue sliding up the side of his neck. Karkat trembled lightly as teeth nipped at his ear, cool fingers suddenly feeling up underneath his shirt.

"You're beautiful." Zacharie whispered thickly into his ear, his hot breath triggering goosebumps all along his neck. "Absolutely gorgeous..." His hands roamed around Karkat's chest and sides, tickling him with his teasingly light touches, barely brushing over his grub scars and making him arch against the other. Zacharie chuckled in amusement, drawing a single finger down the length of one scar, and a muffled noise sounded in the back of the troll's throat. "So cute..."

All at once Karkat was on his back, staring up at a slitted pair of eyes, face flushed and hair in disarray. Zacharie's fingers interlaced with his own, and he leaned down to kiss Karkat gently once more. This time as he moved down, he used more teeth, and his hands followed to massage at whatever they happened across. His shirt was pushed up again, this time brought over his head as Zacharie continued farther down. Karkat could only watched in heated need as the merchant drew his tongue down his stomach, only for his teeth to catch on the hem of the troll's pants.

He looked up, and Karkat had to swallow at the intense desire in the man's eyes. "May I, mon amour?" Jolts of arousal shot straight to his groin at the foreign words, and Karkat realized just how much he loved Zacharie's voice. He gave a meek nod, head feeling light from the need to be touched. Feather-light lips brushed along his pelvis as fingers slipped under his waistline, and in the next moment he found himself completely bared before the winged man.

Zacharie seemed to take his time admiring, and Karkat had to look away as his face heated up even more, drawing his arms around himself self-consciously. Hands immediately pried them back away, and the troll looked up into that deep gaze again.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Karkat. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." Karkat could only listen and stare as those lips met his again, soft and deep and passionate — loving. His heart swelled as he reached his arms up to wrap around Zacharie, holding him close with the gentleness of a lover, nails pressing down oh so slightly with his growing desire.

A warm hand came to cup him then, and he gasped into the kiss. Zacharie's fingers wrapped delicately around his bulge, giving a small squeeze. A muffled whimper escaped him as the other continued to palm him teasingly. Zacharie broke the kiss to nuzzle the side of his face, teeth nipping playfully at his earlobe.

"Vous êtes si chaud, mon petit mutant..." He breathed into his ear, lightly pinching the tip of his bulge. Karkat shuddered beneath him, Zacharie's tongue slipping between his lips as he did. The mutant moved against him fervently, threading his fingers through his hair as he bucked up against his hand. Zacharie hummed approvingly and began to move his hand along his length, drawing out more pleased sounds.

When he seemed to have his fill of Karkat's desperate moans and whines, the man pulled away, eliciting one last noise of disapproval. He chuckled as Karkat pressed his lips together, squirming impatiently as Zacharie stood. He stilled as he watched the other reach for the hem of his sweater, lifting it above his head with measured patience. Karkat watched in unblinkingly as his torso was revealed.

He was lean, but more muscular than Karkat would have thought. He felt the spontaneous desire to reach out and touch him, but refrained. Zacharie reached for the fly of his pants then, and the troll's heart jumped as the situation finally dawned on him. He was going to pail...with Zacharie...

His throat suddenly felt dry. His breathing felt more eratic and his face felt hotter than the **Green Sun**. Zacharie slipped off his pants with ease (Karkat had forgone their shoes hours ago) and Karkat couldn't help but admire the same way he had. He'd only seen this weird human bulge a handful of times, and he was still rather flummoxed by them, but the way Zacharie's already stood at attention sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. His body trembled as the man approached again.

"Relax, mi amado. I'm going to make you feel so good soon." Zacharie purred, cupping the other's face in his hand. Karkat wanted to listen, he did, but he'd never _actually_ pailed before. And he was so very nervous to do it with Zacharie that he felt he might fall apart then and there. The merchant was pulling him up into his lap and he just couldn't stop shaking— "Karkat."

He blinked at Zacharie's voice, giving him a reluctant look, afraid he'd done something wrong. He knew this was a bad idea, he should just stop now and apologize and try to help Zacharie finish another way, he couldn't do this.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be alright." He said, voice soft and reassuring as he combed his fingers through Karkat's hair. The Cancer looked at him unsurely. "I promise." He brushed his thumb across a flushed cheek. Slowly, Karkat nodded, and Zacharie smiled happily.

He allowed himself to be positioned to straddle Zacharie, biting his lip when their arousals slid together, his bulge curling around Zacharie's. He was surprised to hear a quiet moan, watching as the scarred man closed his eyes for a moment in pleasure. He focused on trying to level his breathing as fingers massaged his hips, nails sometimes digging into skin, but it only made him arch into the touch. His hands rested carefully on Zacharie's shoulders, unsure of what to do other than control himself so he didn't orgasm from these teasing ministrations alone.

A moment passed and lips pecked his throat. "Are you ready?" That sultry voice questioned, and Karkat could do nothing but nod. He didn't trust his voice right now, and wasn't willing to let himself back out. They were already this close, and his body was begging for Zacharie's touch. "Alright..." Karkat bit down hard on his lip when the other's fingers grasped his bulge, tugging it from his hard flesh, now stained bright red with pre-genetic material. Karkat's face lit up once more, but he didn't say anything as Zacharie pulled gently at his hips, guiding him to lean forward as he positioned himself. Karkat buried his face in the human's hair as he felt a slick tip slide against his nook, soon followed by the shaft.

"A-haah!" He gasped out before biting down against, face scrunching up from the unexpected pleasure of being filled for the first time. His claws dug into Zacharie's shoulders, and he panted lightly as he remained still inside of him, puffing his own hot breaths over Karkat's ears.

"Are you okay?" He asked; Karkat nodded. He was more than okay. It felt so good just having Zacharie inside him; he was dying to know what it would feel like when he started moving. And slowly, he began to, holding the troll's hips and lifting them accordingly. Karkat leaned back a little to look at Zacharie, to see the reflection of lust and love in his own eyes. They watched each other as Zacharie picked up the pace, raising his own hips to meet Karkat's halfway and making him shudder out moans of pleasure.

His bulge writhed between their bodies, searching for attention, and Karkat arched his back so that it brushed against Zacharie's stomach with each thrust. The other seemed to get the message and finally broke their shared gaze as he wrapped his fingers around the candy-red tentabulge. Karkat did nothing to restrain his sounds this time, tossing his head back with a moan as he was pumped and fucked so blissfully.

Lips and teeth and tongue attacked his neck and chest the moment he did, and a hand brushed across his grub scars again. He cried out pitifully as he felt Zacharie hit something inside of him at the same time, bringing his hand to grip at his lover's hair. He heard Zacharie grunt and quickly loosened his grip, afraid he was being too rough. However, Zacharie's teeth closed around his Adam's apple then, pressing down slightly in what Karkat could only guess was warning. Curiously he tightened his fingers in the other's hair again, and the teeth were replaced by soft lips as a contented hum sounded against his throat.

Karkat gasped out softly as that spot inside him was brushed against again, leaning forward to place his own marks upon Zacharie's skin as he willed for him to hit that spot again. Eventually he did, multiple times, and a string of moans escaped him as he arched his back, hips thrusting up into Zacharie's hand and then back against his own. The merchant was murmuring something to him in one of his foreign languages, working him fervently as his thrusts became sporadic. Karkat was still a blithering mess on top of him, unable to do anything but take him in as much as he could. He could feel his climax approaching rapidly, and attempted to force out some form of warning to Zacharie.

"I...I-ahh! I'm...g-going to-ooh...to...hah..."

"Me too, love." Zacharie replied regardless, kissing up his neck again until he found his lips. The kiss this time was sloppy and wet, yet needy and passionate. Zacharie's hand squeezed his bulge at the same time he thrust against that heavenly spot, and suddenly Karkat couldn't keep it in. He reeled back with a loud cry of Zacharie's name, spilling over their chests, nook tightening around the length inside of him. Zacharie gave a final groan, followed by Karkat's name as he felt something warm fill him.

Karkat was shuddering when he slumped against Zacharie's body, body spent and overstimulated. His bulge squirmed between his legs, still leaking from the afterglow of their love-making. His nook throbbed pleasantly and he outright whined when Zacharie lifted him to pull out. The other's chuckle rumbled against his chest as hands came to embrace him, want wet and sticky with genetic material, but he didn't mind. Zacharie's body temperature was a nice relief from the burning sensations he'd been writhing in moments ago, and slowly his breathing returned to normal, falling to a light purr as Zacharie rubbed at his back.

"You were amazing, mon amour." He whispered gently, nuzzling the side of face again. Karkat's purring picked up slightly at that.

"That was..." He wasn't sure if "amazing" fully encompassed what that experience was like. But he would settle with it, because he didn't think a word existed for it otherwise. Zacharie hummed lightly in agreement.

They were both content to sit there for a while and calm down, reveling in the celebration, so to speak, of their matespritship. Karkat couldn't have been happier, and he could only hope Zacharie felt the same. He was absolutely crazy for this human.


End file.
